Defending Honor
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Rating comes from violence and light language.Shounenai pairing of KyuzoxKatsu.After leaving Kanna the 7 head to another village except this one Katsushiro knows to well. But he hasn't told the others yet. On his own he must fight an old enemy of his seek
1. The Arrival and Meeting

Authors Note:

Document opened on 09/18/2006 at/on/between 09:33 pm and 09:34 pm.

Okay this story is going to contain some light Shounen-ai.

For those who don't know, that is BoyxBoy relationships.

It's also the lighter version of Yaoi which is the same as above except possibly R-rated in some cases.

The Shounen-ai pairing here is KyuzoxKatsushiro.

I like this pairing for some reason...And it's basically no-where to be found on the net. I've looked.

If anyone knows a site or a fanfic and or fan-art site that even has a little bit of stuff for the pairing could you let me know please?.

By the way the first chapter or so may contain spoilers for the last two Eps of the series. Because in my mind I'm making it not to have happened..

And I've only seen maybe 3 or 4 Eps of the series so far. Close to the last Eps is when I started. I think I've seen more but I'm not sure. Still have yet to see the last 2 Eps though. But I found out what happens.--.

Summary:

After the 7 Samurai leave Kanna to head to elsewhere,They come into a village that has Katsu on edge but they don't know why.

later that night while the majority of them are spending a little time at a bar?

Katsu goes on a walk by himself and runs into an old enemy of his.

Being challenged to a duel in the morning someplace away from the village,.Before he leaves,He writes a note explaining very few things. Including who he left to fight.

Kambei recognizes the guy's name and they have to find him fast.

Can they find him before it's to late?

Other things will include.

My version of why Katsu places such a high honor on death.

Pretty much the only oc's will be the villains.

Plus more..

On another note let me know what ya think about the story.

If you have the time.

I see this being 7 chapters give or take.

Enough of Summary's and Notes eh.

That reminds me...I don't own Samurai 7. Good show though..

Of course I own the oc villains and the town...if anyone else has any oc too similar to any I have here please let me know.. Onto the fic..

Current time.09:16 pm.

09:35pm..almost forgot this. 'Thoughts' "Talking".

Off the first thinking scene. enjoy the story..

Chapter 1. Arriving in town.

Not too long ago they left Kanna village to leave to help others who might need them. The villagers were grateful for their help. After they healed from that last battle it was decided that they would leave.

It had been a week since they left. Katsu was sitting on rock watching the moon.Kambei,Heihachi,Gorobei and Shichiroji were looking at a map.

Kiku was enjoying a few of the smelly fruits he loved so much.

Kyuzo was sitting /leaning against another rock not to far away from the youngest one who was watching the moon.

Kyu saw the look on his face and he could tell that he was deep in thought.

He noted that while he had gotten better he still had a lot to learn. Not just about being a Samurai either.

Katsu was watching moon thinking about things.

'I know this area well. I hope we're out of here before he finds out. I don't need them to get involved in case something happens.'

He stopped his train of thought for a moment and noted that the others hadn't really moved much.

Back to thinking.

'Who am I kidding,he probably already knows. But I wonder if he will do anything this time. I'm not scared of this guy but I know what he can do. Am I underestimating Sensei and the others or overestimating this guy and his gang.'

He was quickly snapped out of thought when something smelly and round hit the back of his head.

Turning around he saw Kiku mutter to Shichi that he thought he would catch it and Sensei was giving him an odd look.

"Something the matter Katsushiro?"

Kambei had noted that since they arrived around the area he had been acting a little bit different.

"No Sensei. Just thinking."

"Well it's time to turn in. We're leaving early tomorrow."

Getting up early they traveled until around noon until they made it to Okoto village.

They found an Inn not long after arriving. Trying to hide it but doing the best job Katsu was a little on edge today.

The village was a busy one from what they noticed.

With everyone so busy Heihachi noticed that ones trying to cut firewood were 2 elderly looking people so he and Kikuchiyo offered to help.

Gorobei and Shichiroji were entertaining some of the villagers.

Kambei and Kyuzo were off somewhere.

And Katsushiro was off in secret paying respects to a grave.

While walking Kambei and Kyuzo thought they saw Katsu turn in toward a cemetary but there was no sign anyone had been when they walked up to the gate.

"I suspect you have noticed Katsushiro's odd behavior lately?"

"Yeah."

"What do you make of it?"

"Don't know. I suspect he hasn't told anyone."

While heading back toward the Inn they noticed someone watching the area where Katsu might or might not have been.

"Soon young Katsu,Soon."

The guy disappeared down the alley way.

The slightly elderly men who Heihachi and Kikuchiyo helped were quite greatful and insisted that they along with their friends come to their bar that night.

Katsu politely passed and left for a walk instead.

He saw them head toward the bar even Kyuzo had joined in for reasons unknown.

There wouldn't be barely anybody out this time of the night.

Plus it was a good way for him to see when he would show his face to him.

The night was a nice one. There were many stars to see and a nice light breeze that would come and go.

If he didn't know what he did about Okoto,He could say it was a peaceful place that appeared to be so for a long time. But he knew better.

He walked into the clearing knowing that he was being followed.

"Show yourself Demon!"

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows he was standing in.

"I see you've improved Katsu. I do have a name you know."

"To me you'll always be Demon."

He moved his hand so it was ready to draw out his sword at any second.

The lone figure was wearing an all black ensemble to be described later.

"Now,Now. You should know that I wouldn't fight you here. I've been waiting too long a time to kill you for what you've done to me."

"You deserved it with what you were making the people here suffer through."

He knew Demon's gang was probably nearby.

Watching.Waiting for his signal.

Keeping his temper from killing Katsu right there was not an easy thing to do for him.

"Here's the deal young Katsu. You fight me at the location I give to you or I blow up the entire village."

"How's that possible?"

"My gang has grown and I have currently a few men around the village ready to die at the signal if I give it.And the village goes with it. But if you agree to fight me I will spare the village."

Demon knew he would get his revenge for what he had done to him.

slow and painful death was how he envisioned it.

"Fine."

He knew he would probably die unless a miracle occured. But at least Kyuzo-kun/dono and the others wouldn't get hurt because of him.

"Excellent, We duel tomorrow at noon over...

Katsu had time to go get what he needed before he would have to take his leave.

This is my second Shounen-ai fic.

Hope you like it..

Chapter one was longer than I intended..

Finished 09/18/2006. 11:09 pm.


	2. The Beginning of the Fight

Document opened at/on 09/19/2006. 09:52-09:52 pm.

Authors Note:

Here's chapter two of the story..

I have recently realized something when thinking over the story,

I'm going to have to make it a wee bit longer. At least by a chapter or two or maybe three.

Here was the problem I realized earlier. Between when I posted chapter 1 and now.

By the way I posted the first chapter of this story at at 11:46 pm last night.09/18/2006.

Anyway if Katsu leaves to fight so soon and the story gets done at the set plot,the interaction between them would be small. So I'm going to extend the chapters and add some more plot to make the pairing work..

Plus add some more thoughts and stuff. So in all I think the story might finish up at ten chapters. give or take.

I'll note the extra stuff when it comes along.

Here's one extra thing that will be coming up soon. Possibly this chapter.

There needs to be away to get how and why Katsu knows this place right.

I've got that worked out so let's see how it goes then shall we,.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Me)

Hope you enjoy..

He had time to get to the Inn where they staying.

Later when they got back he was told that they were hired to help the village prepare for an upcoming festival.

Not long later they turned in for the evening. He was relieved since they didn't ask any questions.

The next day he said he would be back to continue after an errand he had was attended to.

the others were going to be to busy to notice anyway.

Everyone had their task to do. So he left for the pre-arranged area.

Arriving on time to a field not too far away from the village he saw Demon waiting.

He had his usual outfit and Demon had on a little above the ankle black boots with a fur ring around the top,Black pants,long sleeved black shirt,Black vest,black gloves,His sword sheath which held a black blade and of course another thing to be named later.

"And here I thought you would have chickened out."

'So the runt showed. Must have a death-wish.'

"Lets begin."

'I wonder if this is good-bye.'

"You will suffer for what you did to me."

"You had it coming."

They drew their swords and got into their stances ready to begin.

Unknown to Katsu Demons gang was hiding around nearby waiting for the signal to attack.

As soon as a bird finished flying by that was their sign to begin.

Demon and Katsu were locked in combat.

Katsu hit Demons arm and heard the sound of metal against metal.

They both jumped back.

"Your arm...That attack should have took it off metal or not."

"So noticeable,I upgraded the quality of metal of my arm. So it will take more than that to take me down!"

"Then so be it."

They got locked in combat again.

Katsu got cut on his right arm by the black blade.

Not long after Katsu got a hit in on Demons shoulder.

it was going back and forth so that they were equally injuring each other.

The fight had gone on for an hour now. Both were getting out of breath.

Back in town.+

It was getting around to be 01:30pm and they had a break.

They were to all meet back at the village square.

From the right Heihachi,Shichiroji and Kikuchiyo arrived.

From the left Kambei,Kyuzo and Gorobei made their appearance.

It was a second later that Shichiroji noticed that only the 6 of them were here.

"Hey where's Katsu?"

Heihachi thought maybe he had another thing to do but everyone here was on a little break.

"Dunno but but did you notice he was acting weird since we've been around this area."

"Yeah. We noticed."

That was from Kyuzo.

"Well maybe we oughta find the kid and some answers."

Kikuchiyo steamed a little bit.

It was then they noticed a villager running by shouting about a Demon,He sounded panicked.

Kambei stopped him.

"Whats going on?"

"It's the Demon. He's fighting with someone. I didn't get to see who though."

"Where are they fighting?"

"A field not far from here. My apologies Samurai-Sama but I must hurry,"

He let the villager on his way.

" I have a bad feeling about this."

They nodded and headed toward the direction of the field.

This entire chapter was one of the things I was talking about.

I was thinking of having the villager running to warn the others be female but somehow it ended up to be a male. Shrugs..

In the next couple of chapters I will have the hints of the pairing come around more than the ones so far..

Also soon to come is the reason why Katsu feels the way he does about this place.

And why Demon hates him.

Basically the back-story.

Funny thing actually,

After I finished the authors note it took me until 10:24pm-10:26pm to finish a few details in my mind about this.Actually it was almost back down to seven chaps but I thought now. Because then I remembered a couple of details like how and where the chaps will end. Plus other things. By the way don't expect anything beyond kissing in the fic. I don't write lemons.

Some of the information I listed was for J.I.C.I.

Just In Case Information.o,

I had the first chapter on a tab at opened for quick references so nothing would get screwed up bad..

Later!

Document finshed.09/19/2006. 11:37pm.


	3. Unconscious Draw

Document opened within the past minute and a half..

Authors Note:

Current time.09/20/2006--01:08am.

Hey readers. Some of this chapter kicks up the drama a little bit and hopefully has more action.

I'm also hoping that the chapter goes well..

And remember if you haven't read my profile.I don't like Main Character deaths.

By the way if anyone is wondering about the spelling of any names I'm just going with what I know. That's all. Also trying to keep the suffixes as right as possible.

Don't remember if I mentioned this or not but there might be Ooc-Ness.

For those who don't know what the heck that is,It stands for Out.Of.Character-Ness.

Expect fighting and some light cursing in this chapter.

Enjoy..

In the field there was really no-where to hide only a few trees that began to lead to a forest but that was no possible escape.

Not for the ones fighting.

Demon out for revenge against the damned kid that cost him alot,a couple of years ago.

Katsushiro protecting what he cared for even if they didn't know.

Especially Kyuzo-Kun/Dono.

'Ah dammit. I can't hold out much longer. He really has gotten stronger.'

'Damn! The brat got a little bit better.'

During the battle he managed to throw Katsu against a tree.

After struggling to get back up he went after Demon again and gave him a slightly deep cut on his left leg.

"You damned brat. It's time to finish this."

That was the cue for the gang to step in with their bows and arrows equipped.

The rest had arrived on the scene in time to see the man Katsu was fighting call a few of his gang.

Kyuzo looked the same but inside he was quite pissed.

They moved quickly to take out the gang.

There orders were too shoot one arrow each at his target.

They took out nearly all of them but when they saw the Samurai charge at them they released the arrows.

Not all of them hit but a few did.Knocking Katsu to the ground.

Katsu was attempting to get back up while Demon walked over hardly standing himself.

They were running to the scene when Demon picked up Katsu by his neck and threw him hard toward a tree except Kyuzo jumped and caught him.

A couple of the others almost got Demon but one his gang that didn't get caught threw a smoke bomb and before Demon left he shouted..

"Damn brat,I'll be back to finish this!"

and then they disappeared.

The others had made their way over to where Katsu and Kyuzo were.

Katsu about to fall unconscious himself had barely said this..

He looked to Kyuzo and.

"The...Demon...Will..Return."

With that said he fell out.

Kyuzo got him and they ran back to the village.Upon return the elder already had everything ready and the rest was up to some doctors and Katsu.

A little later the elder had told them he was stable but how long he would be out,He didn't know.

It was night time and they had been in that room for who knows how long now.

The elder came in.

"I'm surprised to see that he's still alive after all this time."

"all this time? You know him?"

Now Kambei was a bit more curious.

"You mean you don't know. Well I guess it sounds like something he would do."

"Care to tell us then?"

Kiku was nearly steaming.

"You should know anyway if the man you described was the one who did this. Gather around so I don't have to repeat myself."

End of chapter 3. What did ya think?

Next chapter explains what happened/the back-story..

Actually this is a different version of chap,3 than what I was going to write...I was just typing and this is what happened. It was supposed to end as Katsu was fallling to the ground unconscious,Than the next chapter have him the stuff here happen and the story be told. Oh well I think it turned ok..

If you'll excuse me I'm going to finish typing the note,As well as finish sending my mum an e-card than get a snack afterward say good-night to our puppy and get ready for bed.And read a 3 part humor Saint Seiya fanfic I've already read chapter 1. It's on another tab.Yawns. Oh yeah. after I save this I'm off to post it.. Well I know that that was pointless but why not.--.

A small snack whilest reading a fanfic...ah the simple things in life.o.

Good night people or day or whatever..

Document finished..09/20/2006----02:07am.


	4. Brief Story

Document opened 09/20/2006----01:55pm.

Authors Note:

Ugh...I had to re-type this chapter because it got closed and not saved not long before I was through with it.Groans. Oh well.

Hope you enjoy

It was night-time and the elder was about to begin.

"Alright here's what happened. About two or so years ago our village was still under control by a group of evil Samurai. Their leader was the one that he fought.

One day while their leader or Demon as he is known for some reason had left for something. A young boy that couldn't have been older than 14 or 15 came into our village and saved one of our own from one of Demons men who was really drunk.

Learning of what the Samurai had done it was later into the night when he left to find their leader. Now as you can guess the man that he beat told his leader and not long afterward they had their battle in that field.

Unfortunately for Demon he underestimated him too much and mocking in battle cost him an arm and a leg. But in the end he freed our village."

The elder took a sip of tea.

"There's something else too isn't there?"

Kambei asked from his seat.

"Ah yes. Recently reports and sightings of Demon had been coming in and that's one of the reasons we hired you. I would have said something sooner though if I known he was with you."

"Why not just say something in the first place?"

Shichiroji asked.

"Well we thought that if he saw powerful looking Samurai such as yourselves he wouldn't try anything. But maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had said something sooner."

"He will probably attack again within three days."

Kyuzo spoke up from his spot.

They just made small noises like a grunt and hm.

It was decided that they would take turns on make-shift guard duty.

When Kyuzo voluntarily took the first watch no one said anything...out loud.

In about three hours it would be Gorobei's turn than Kikuchiyo's.

While on guard it was quite. One of the few light noises in the room was their breathing.And that itself was low to silent.

After hearing what sounded a little like a pain grunt coming from the younger samurai he put his hand on his head and that seemed to quite him for the moment. He removed his hand and had a chance to actually got a good look at the younger one.

'Something doesn't seem right. If he is strong enough to dis-member someone than what about back in Kanna. unless the guy was way too arrogant.Why do I continue thinking thoughts like this. Your an odd one. Too innocent to be a Samurai yet.I say...err..think.'

He stopped to check his breathing and than went back to thinking.

'When you thought you shot me back on the ship I thought I was going to have to knock sense into you.'

He thought he heard a noise and readied but it was nothing more than a cricket so he went back to duty.

Demon had his wounds bandaged and was currently having his arm and leg repaired. With in a few days he would come back with a vengeance against that brat who he hated more and more each passing day.

Soon he would have his revenge and he would get his new-found/old allies to help.

Vengeance would be his. Soon.

End chapter 4.

The original chap 4 was to be longer than this. plus at the moment after I post this chapter I'm off to bed. I'm quite very sleepy.zzzzz.--.zzzzzz.

4 ish-hours of sleep after being up for who knows how long shall do that to ya.

When I got my snack last night instead of the comp/fanfiction I had to shut it down and so I had it whilest with puppy..

Well now you peeps can sleep better at night knowing so.lol.

Document finished.09/20/2006--11:17pm.

Document opened within the past 2ish minutes. 09/21/2006.--08:35am.

Okay the reason I didn't post this last night...I got way too tired.

So anyway back to now, I just got through making sure some stuff was accurate and etc.

In the next chapter things will happen...because they will. But I wont say what because that would spoil it right...Err I'm off to post this now.

Later.

Finished. 09/21/2006----08:40am.


	5. Chit Chat

Document opened.09/21/2006---11:58am also current time.

Authors Note:

Aw man I spent almost an hour at that place is great!.

I left there like 3ish minutes ago.

Here's another chapter..

Enjoy+

It was one more hour until his shift was over and even though he really wasn't tired he would hear from one of them tomorrow if he took the whole night.

He knew he had some feelings for the younger samurai but he seemed to like that water priestess.

He heard something move a little and turned around to see the younger one waking up.

It took him a moment to open his eyes and some things were a little fuzzy at first. He sat straight up which wasn't the best idea.

He looked around and spotted Kyuzo-dono.

"K,Kyuzo-dono. What where?"

(When you first wake up speech will come out odd.Some situations it can be funny though.)

But before he could continue he shut his eyes hard and was in a little bit of pain.

Kyuzo just pushed him back down on the bed and returned to sitting.

He turned his head toward Kyuzo and the other gave him an 'what' look.

"How long was I out."

"Nearly 12 hours."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. why didn't you say something before we got here?"

"I don't know. It's kinda hard to explain that we should have been more on guard

because a guy there wants me dead for something I never told anyone about."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

He turned his head away.

"For what. We all have our enemies that we haven't told others about."

"I guess your right. Thanks Kyuzo-dono."

"Rest. It'll be time for me to go in a minute."

"Right, Good night."

Not barely a minute later he fell asleep.

So Kyuzo was relieved of his shift and wasn't that tired so he went for a walk.

It was quiet and the moon was out among the many stars tonight.

Sometime later though he turned in for the night.

He had a feeling that tomorrow would be interesting,

I really wasn't sure how to end this chapter.

So I ended it like that...So I'm going to go work on some more stuff..

Later!

Chapter finished.

09/22/2006--02:40pm.


	6. 2 visits and an explanation

Document opened.09/24/2006...09:20am.

Authors Note:

I pretty much saw episode 25 of Samurai 7 last night/this morning.

And the some of the scenes were worth the two-week long wait.

Some were kinda sad while others were kinda funny/happy.

I'd elaborate more but I don't want to spoil anything..

Enjoy

The sky was bright blue with a few clouds the next morning.

Some birds flew over-head chirping as they did so.

That was what Kambei was watching while the elder of the village and doctor checked over Katsushiro's wounds.

Before he could continue thinking they came out and the doctor went off to somewhere while the elder sat down to address them.

"Alright he's up and doing better. You can see him if you want but only one at a time. He doesn't need mental strain as well as physical."

"Hey Kambei-Dono. Mind if I go first?"

Heihachi turned to see him.

"Go ahead."

He nodded.

Heihachi stepped into the room and saw Katsushiro sitting up but leaned over and had a little bit of a sad look on his face.

"Hey."

"Hello Heihachi-Dono."

Heihachi took a seat nearby.

"Heihachi-dono. Was I wrong to not tell any of you about this.?"

"Well that's a tricky one because we don't all know each others complete pasts.

So I think it's safe to assume we all made enemies,dead or alive."

"But what if one of you or all of you had gotten hurt because I didn't say anything.?"

"If it makes you feel better take this into consideration.

The guy obviously hates you and would probably be running judgement based off of his anger."

"I guess your right. Thank you."

"Sorry I can't stay longer but the others want to see you as well and a few of us are taking turns helping around the village."

"For the festival right."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'll explain that later. Good luck with your work."

"Right. Thanks, Later. And hope you feel better soon."

So Heihachi left and...

Kambei came in.

"Hello Katsushiro."

""Hello Sensei."

Kambei took a seat.

"Sensei do you mind if I ask an odd question?"

"Go ahead."

"Well when I thought I was going die back there I thought I could accept death but I couldn't,But I don't know why."

"Like I said once before,You place to much honor on death. That and you have a good reason to keep living."

"Ahh Thank you Sensei."

"But if you don't mind me asking why do you place such honor on death?"

"I don't mind. I knew I would have to tell sooner or later.

See my village was a smaller one and despite the fact there were some ranking differences,When time came for any decisions the village would meet at it's square and vote. Then one day a group of evil samurai came to the village and since it was a small one there was little anyone could do to stop them from taking it over."

Katsu turned his head away from Kambei.

"Hm?"

"Well you see they made everyone's lives nothing but misery and death was an eventual promise of the freedom they once knew.

In time I came to believe it too because whenever they died they were smiling.

The villagers all had shifts they worked, So they would have a variety of things made for one or more of the samurai to take and sell for profit."

Katsu sighs

"The people were fed up with the way things were and had started a code amongst themselves. When possible some of the villagers worked on a plan to rid themselves of the samurai once and for all. At the time 3 of my family were samurai too, But not as good as the ones who had taken over. The night it was too take place was one when 2 of the were away. We were going to charge and hope our larger number and the weapons we had made would be enough..."

"I take it something went wrong."

"It did. They samurai had known about the plan and decided to use the ones who would die as an example for the rest. my uncle,brother and father were in charge of the attack. Everything went fast that night and I do remember that we were winning and my uncle,father and brother had a hand in gravely wounding quite a few of them. But then in an act of desperation one of them had a small bomb go off and in the explosion killed a few of the villagers,What was left of the samurai and some of my family. And that's why..."

"I see...

The elder popped in.

"Great Samurai I need a quick word with you and he needs to rest."

"Alright. Katsushiro, Remember this. Death is an easy escape but living is at times harder.Understand."

"I think so. Thank you Sensei"

So they left the room to talk while not long later Katsu fell asleep.

In the next room Kyuzo was there with Shichiroji and what appeared to be one of Demons gang members.

"We caught him on the way over.He had this with him."

Kyuzo handed Kambei a piece of paper.

Kambei read the note.

_Dear Brat._

_I challenge you to another duel in the field in 10 days from now._

_I have a feeling the pawn I sent won't kill you._

_Show up or I'll have this village destroyed in an instant._

_You now who I am._

"I see. We have some work if our own to do then."

Kambei had a plan.

Okay this maybe my last update for the story for a while.

Not by my choice since I know how I want everything to go.

Losing net service tomorrow that and the nets been going out on and off.

Well when I can I shall update the story again but for bye-bye.

By the way. Thanks to anyone who reviewed/reviews..

Document finished.09/27/09:48pm.


	7. Brief major spoilers for ep 25

Authors Note:

Almost forgot to mention this and it's actually important.

**Major Spoilers for episode 25 of the anime.**

**It will be the dream sequence.There I warned you.. Good day.. **

Okay I had to re-type this because I can't get access to the original chapter for this which was almost done.

I'm not a very patient person in some cases so I figured I would just see how much I remembered and work with that..

By the way This doc. was opened 10/01/2006. 04:26am. Current time is.04:28am.

I saw episode 26 of Samurai 7 last night. Happy and sad. One scene I consider to be a little bit of a Kodak moment though.

I would tell but I don't want to spoil anything for anyone but I know that you've gone to the websites and probably know. I did the same when I found out how much I liked the show.:p.

Happily as of next Saturday morning if I'm right there is going to be back-to-back eps. Both 1 and 2..Followed by a preview episode of Basilisk..

well hi-ho its off to wrting I go.lol. :D...(:.

I was about to start typing the chap and I almost forgot this again.

_"Dream."_

"Speech/Reality Speech"

'Thoughts'

Actions

If you see the regular speech mixed in with a dream it's because he's talking in his sleep.

Off to type the chapter..

Shichiroji was to make sure that the others were to all meet tonight at the Elders.

Kyuzo had guard duty again for Katsu but didn't mind.

Kambei was going to interrogate the man they brought in.

Well lets go to Kyuzo and Katsu shall we.

He entered the room where the younger one lay sleeping so he carefully sat nearby.

He heard what sounded like a grunt or something from him so he had a look and it seemed like whatever he dreaming might have been a possible night-mare.

Katsushiro Dream. Spoilers for episode 25 are here. Last warning.+

_He was running through halls slashing and killing the bandits as he did so._

_Nearing where Sensei and the others were. _

_He didn't have time to be upset for Heihachi-dono or Kyuzo-dono._

_Like Heihachi-dono had said. We'll have time to mourn once we're finished._

_Sadly Heihachi-dono went down._

_He ran in the room where the others were and bad luck for him the bandit had shot his sword breaking it into 2 pieces and a couple of shards._

_Knocking him backwards in the process._

_before he could get up Kyuzo had taken out the bandit who was to kill hm sine he was closer than Kambei was and Kambei took out the other one who was going to kill him._

_But for a few moments that seemed like forever that fear was there._

"K...Kyuzo-dono."

_Then seeing Kyuzo-dono alive._

He felt like something was either poking him his arm or nudging it either way he couldn't tell.

_"_Wake up._" _

He slowly opened his eyes and not far off was Kyuzo-dono.

"K..Kyuzo-dono?"

"Bad dream. So I woke you."

"Ahh Thank you."

At he moment he hoped the light blush on his face wasn't showing.

But he had turned his head and had his arm behind it.

Kyuzo had a small smirk noting the light-blush in the younger ones face but wasn't

going to say anything.

"You should get sine rest."

"I'm not really sleepy anymore but I am a little hungry."

"Fine."

Kyuzo got up and went to somewhere.

Katsu looked where he had left.

not that long later he came back and the two of them had lunch.

Now lets see the interrogating process shall we.

The elder had took them to a spot near-by that was private.

The guy was positive he wouldn't say a word.

He had been trained by others and himself for situations like this.

Especially by at sometimes a group so what good would one guy do?

"Were you only to send that message?"

"...I don't have to tell you anything."

"Really."

Kambei pulled out his sword.

"I'm not afraid of death!"

"Are you so sure."

He calmly walked over and pointed the sword at the guys throat and looked him square in the eye.

'Aw man,Aw man. I'm better trained than that...but that look.'

He was starting to crack.

"Alright.Alright. I'll talk."

"Good."

He put his sword back in the sheath.

"I was sent here to kill the brat and if I couldn't..I was at least to leave the note."

"Your lying."

"What? No."

The guy was starting to sweat.

"There 6 reasons why you should co-operate now."

"Oh yeah. Why is that?"

He practically spat that.

Reasons 1-4 stepped into view.

A few minutes later and a couple screams and a little but of pain they got what they needed.

Authors Note:

I didn't know if I wanted to end it here or not but for the next chapter to work I had too.

I did say I was gonna update when I can and I could..

And I do plan for the attraction between Kyuzo and Katsu to evolve a little more in the next few chaps.. Again if I'm right this ends at chapter 10.

_Happy first of October People and Pets and Misc._

_Document finished.10/01/2006. 06:04am._


	8. Talking and Nothing Much

Document opened.10/02/2006...06:45am.

Happy Monday people..

Authors Note:

By the way if it wasn't completely clear reasons 1-4 were the Samurai..

Kyuzo was with Katsu though and Kambei was already there.

That was funny I was almost done with A/N and I forgot to out those two words there...okay maybe it wasn't that funny.xx.

I probably didn't need to explain that part for the last chapter but

I'm a detailed-ish kinda person for stuff like this and sometimes that.:b.

Err onto the story chapter..

Okay I'm at the part where Kyuzo is going to debate with a little voice in his head. No he's not crazy but you know the thing that sometimes appears...Okay I think you know what I mean but I'm not sure and it's 05:23am.

Voice

"Thoughts/Talking with voice.'

Again Later!..

After discussing the information they had gotten from the man it was decided that they would tell Katsu and go from there.

It was evening-time and since Kyuzo and Gorobei had outside watch duty it was decided that Shichiroji and Heihachi would tell him. Kikuchiyo was still helping a few of the villagers with some heavy lifting and Kambei had to discuss something with the Elder.

With Heihachi and Shichiroji.

"So let me get this straight. I am to fight him again in 10 days from now.?"

Katsu looked at Shichiroji.

"Yeah. That's what the note said."

"So are you going to go through with it?"

Heihachi had slightly tilted his head.

"Yes. I just wish that you guys would not have been dragged into this mess."

Katsu looked down.

"Look you should know by now that we're evidently going to be coming across these things eventually."

Shichiroji was hoping the kid would understand.

"He's right. So the best thing to do now is formulate a plan of action."

"Right. Thank you both."

He lightly bowed to them. Well as best you can sitting down anyway.

So for a few minutes they talked and he told them about the metal arm and leg that Demon had.

"Hey. How do you plan on winning if the guy is equal to you and has fought with you before?"

Heihachi decided he would bring this up with Kambei-dono later.

"Well I'll be more prepared but I don't know if I can win. That's something I'll just have to see."

"I see."

Heihachi rubbed his chin and decided he would defiantly ask Kambei-dono about it later.

So it was a little later that night and the 6 were in a room discussing the matter at hand.

"Hey Kambei-dono I think I have an idea that could prevent a repeat of the other day."

"Yes."

"Well why don't we teach him one move each? That's bound to help."

"That may not be such a bad idea."

So that night they worked on a plan themselves.

And after that Kyuzo couldn't sleep so he went for a walk by himself.

Reflections.

Kyuzo was walking along letting his thoughts wonder some mostly of the younger Samurai.

He was walking along a stream and thinking.

Still on guard for anything of course.

'I wonder if he knows I...can I think that word?'

You know you can but you don't want to

'What if he ends up hurt again or dead from this?'

Would you let that happen?

'No.'

That's right because you or one of the others would interfere if

things got to much. Or too messy.

'But if that happened would he hate who may have done it?'

I don't think so.

His thoughts went along lines like these until he reached a conclusion...

He would tell him soon but not now.

So he went back to where they were staying and rested for tomorrow.

Okay not much I know but The way this is going I may have to extend it to

13 chapters...I may do that anyway.

Okay I found out yesterday that we keep the net and the comp.

Runs into a wall and falls over in comedic fashion

Next time it's training day when Katsu starts to learn from the masters.

Finished.10/03/2006.05:31am.


	9. This ones for the Villains

Document opened.10/03/2006. 11:27pm.

Authors Note:

Hello people..

Okay this may have to be extended to around 13 chapters.

Current time.12:25am.

Like I said there may need to be an extension or longer chaps?

But this chapter may be long since I'm going to go through the 10 days

of training.Or maybe 5 now and 5 later and I do need to show the villains more eh? okay it gets an extension. Hey villain needs some spotlight too.

10/04/2006. 01:23am.

Okay okay I deleted some authors note and I gotta ask you the readers for advice...I have an idea for the 10 training days to be brief flashback scenes at one point with Katsushiro's next fight with Demon but I could describe the training example 5 one day and 5 the next.

For the flashback thing I was thinking he could surprise Demon by getting some upper hand and at various points have the flashbacks...Not sure. I can go both ways but I would like to know what you think?

So this chapter is gonna take place to before Demon sent that guy out.

This ones for the villain(s)..

By the way the deadline for this is going to be 10/07/2006.

Feel free to even e-mail your answer or Pm me.

Hope you enjoy..

It was hitting day-break at the hide-out Demon and his gang were using.

Demon was nearly recovered but still had some repairs to be done on his leg and arm.

Soon everyone would be up and preparing themselves.

Ever since his fight a few days ago he made his crew work and train a bit harder since the ones who fell by the Samurai with the brat.

He was a man who would go to any length to get what he wanted.

He had a certain amount of power in the under-ground and money was good.

But he wanted nothing more than revenge.

That day ate and gnawed at him for a little over 2 years and the brat had the nerve to nearly beat him again.

He had to calm himself and went to work on his plan.

He left to lock himself in his room so he would not be disturbed and left charge of the place to his second in command.

His plan was simple and effective.

At least it was according to him.

In 10 days he knew they would both be ready.

His plan you ask.

Set-up traps around the field.

Have attack teams waiting in hidden locations to come at his signal.

And in case something goes wrong have a few escape routes prepared.

He was not going to take chances with the brat again but unfortunately for him he under-estimates the other Samurai.

He headed to the main room and told his second in command.

"Send in 47."

"Yes sir."

The guy stepped in.

"You requested to see me sir?"

"Yes. I have a job for you."

"Sir."

He stood at attention.

"Take this note to the brat and if you can. You can kill him."

"Yes."

He got the note bowed and left.

"What if really gets to kill the boy?"

The second on command waited until 47 had left.

"He wont If I'm right he'll get caught and then the rest falls into beautiful bloody motion."

He had a soft evil smile on his face.

"Lets go finish the plan."

"Yes sir!".

Okay okay I know not much but if you can let me know which you would prefer.

Read authors-note up top if you don't know what I mean..

Later people!

Finished.10/04/2006...05:33am.


	10. Training

Document Opened: 10/19/2006. 09:33pm.

Authors Note:

I meant to update this fic on the 07th.

No one responded to the request so I decided to do a mix of both..

Hope you enjoy.,

So it was decided that they would pass on one move they knew to the younger Samurai.

When said younger one found out he thanked them profusely.

So one day at a time he was learning something from each of them.

On day one he started with Gorobei who was teaching him arrow catching.

Kyuzo was always nearby making sure that things went well, He didn't want the younger one getting hurt more than before.

On the second day he was learning dodging from Shichiroji.

Third was learning blocking from Kikuchiyo.

Fourth was a speed move from Heihachi.

It required both precision and speed to pull off.

Fifth day was with Kyuzo who was teaching him something on agility, That would help with the other moves.

Which Katsu later found out it did.

Day six he was learning a special move from Kambei which consisted of a slash and step move.

The other three days he was mock fighting with them.

The time he was training with them he found he had visibly improved.

Then it was time for the fight with Demon.

While Demon over the last ten days had some small upgrades done, He was also having his plan put into action.

The day came. It was time for their fight.

They were both ready.

It was a lovely day but only one of them was making it of the field alive.

The other Samurai were watching from the distance.

"Do you think it will work?"

Hei looked at Kambei.

"Yes. I think it will."

Kyuzo was watching carefully, He knew the value of a battle between two equals but if it came down to it he probably wouldn't let Katsu die.

Demon smirked knowing his plan and was sure it would work.

"I see you didn't chicken out boy."

He knew he wouldn't but taunting his enemy was fun.

"I came to finish this once and for all Demon."

He gave Demon a cold stare. Kyuzo would be proud.

"Then let's begin."

Everything went silent and then as soon as a bird flew overhead and chirped they charged at each other.

Two would go in but one would die.

Authors Note:

This is this short for a reason. Not long to go with the story.

I kinda wanted to do both anyway..

Next chapter will have the action!

Have a good day or night or both or whatever..

Chapter Finished: 10/19/2006, 10:24pm.


End file.
